warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Russetfur
Russetfur is a sleek, broad shouldered, dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest'' :At the Gathering, when Tawnypelt is announced as a warrior, Russetfur didn't cheer for her as she would another cat because she wasn't ShadowClan born. This is also found strange because she wasn't born in ShadowClan either. In the Original Series ''A Dangerous Path :Russetfur joins ShadowClan when Tigerstar becomes leader, along with Jaggedtooth, Boulder, Blackfoot, and a few other rogue cats. She was formerly one of Brokenstar's loyal guards, and was exiled when he got banished by ShadowClan. She also gets an apprentice, Cedarpaw. The Darkest Hour :After Tigerstar dies and Blackfoot becomes leader of ShadowClan as Blackstar, she is named his deputy, although her naming is not shown. : :Russetfur's apprentice, Cedarpaw, becomes a warrior between ''The Darkest Hour and Midnight. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight : Moonrise :She finds Firestar and his patrol when they go to ShadowClan to talk to Blackstar, and she attacks them, but then she lets them see Blackstar in the end. Dawn :She and all of ShadowClan shelter at the ThunderClan camp when the ShadowClan camp is destroyed. Also, in the mountains, she tries to save Smokepaw from falling but she only dislodges more rocks and Smokepaw falls, and she only manages to save herself. She is also seen speaking to Dustpelt at the end of the Great Journey. Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw express surprise at Dustpelt being able to speak so friendly to a cat from another Clan, but then he states that he'll be back to normal when the Clans separate again. Starlight :She and all the other ShadowClan cats journey to the lake with the rest of the Clans. She assists Blackstar in organizing their cats when they arrive at the lake. Twilight :Russetfur leads the patrol of ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats that trap the two kittypets. When she hears Brambleclaw's plan, she comments on how he is pretty smart for a ThunderClan cat. Russetfur then directs the cats into two groups and they attack the kittypets. She tells them to leave the Clans alone or they'll be killed with no mercy. :Later at a Gathering, Russetfur and Tawnypelt talk with Squirrelflight and Ashfur for a while before the Gathering starts. Sunset :She is the leader of the ShadowClan patrol with Oakfur and Cedarheart. They make no move to help Berrykit when his tail is stuck in the fox trap, saying that because he has kittypet blood he isn't a real Clan kit and they are not bound to help him. They then try to steal ThunderClan territory with Rowanclaw, but Brambleclaw's patrol stops them. She is defeated by Firestar himself. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Russetfur leads what seems like all of ShadowClan's warriors and apprentices to take some of ThunderClan's territory, and when Lionpaw goes to fetch help from Firestar, she sends two cats after him, who are stopped by Graystripe and Squirrelflight. She is seen a couple times in the battle as well. Dark River : Outcast :She is on the patrol with Oakfur and Rowanclaw that finds Birchfall and Berrynose in ShadowClan territory. Later, she is on the patrol with Toadfoot and Ivytail that finds Brambleclaw and Lionpaw when they come to ShadowClan camp to fetch Tawnypelt and help the Tribe. She says Tawnypelt can't go because she has kits. Russetfur and Blackstar are surprised when Tawnypelt says she'll go. Russetfur calls her disloyal, but Rowanclaw defends her. Eclipse :It is mentioned when Jaypaw enters Littlecloud's dream that Blackstar has been letting her organize all the patrols. When Hollypaw asks for help when WindClan attacks, Russetfur organizes the ShadowClan cats who will be fighting with ThunderClan. Later she finds Sol, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw on the border. She is wary of Sol when she brings them back to the ShadowClan camp. ''Long Shadows :Russetfur continues being Blackstar's deputy when ShadowClan no longer believes in their warrior ancestors. She easily makes the transition back to believing in StarClan at Blackstar's command. Sunrise :When a ShadowClan patrol spots Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather past the border, she leads a patrol with Ivytail and Oakfur to their camp to warn Firestar that they must not see them on ShadowClan territory ever again. As they leave, she also says, "I hope you get your Clan under control again." In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Russetfur appears when the deputies escort the patrol to the edge of Shadowclan territory. She answers Brambleclaw's questions with grunts, and isn't too friendly with the other deputies either. Dovepaw remarks she looks old, but Lionblaze tells her that she can still hear. Fading Echoes :She joins Littlecloud and Blackstar to talk with Firestar, Brambleclaw and Jayfeather. Jayfeather notices stiffness in her movement and the scent of strengthening herbs on her. He notes that she would probably not live through leaf-bare, indicating that she is getting really old. When Firestar tells the ShadowClan cats his request for them to give back the stretch of territory with the Twoleg Place, Russetfur challenges the claim that ShadowClan have pushed the borders too frequently. She then goes on to say that the land belongs to ShadowClan now. :She is first to appear in the battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, along with Blackstar and Rowanclaw. During the battle, Russetfur is seen biting into Firestar's neck, trying to kill him; Lionblaze rushes over to help his leader, and throws Russetfur off, which unexpectedly kills her, much to Lionblaze's surprise and dismay. Blackstar tries to wake her but to no avail; he leaves with his warriors telling ThunderClan that the land was not worth her death. :Lionblaze feels very bad, even though he didn't kill Russetfur on purpose. Night Whispers :When Fernshade is arguing with Yellowfang about the previous battle between ShadowClan and ThunderClan, Fernshade mentions that ''she is the one who is going to have to fetch Russetfur. At the end of the prologue, Yellowfang tells Fernshade to convey a message from her to Russetfur; that she's really sorry. :Russetfur's body is seen after the battle with Blackstar crouched over her. After ThunderClan leaves, Tigerheart gently picks up Russetfur and puts her on Rowanclaw's back. :Russetfur is later seen when Flametail visits the Moonpool. She is shown to be younger and stronger than she was at the time of her death. Flametail also feels her and Sagewhisker's presences when Blackstar summons him to discuss signs from StarClan. : In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series ''Into the Woods :When Sasha first joins ShadowClan, she is invited to go on patrol with Russetfur, Blackfoot, Jaggedtooth, and Rowanpaw. Russetfur seems to notice how nervous Sasha is, so she comforts her by telling her that she, Jaggedtooth, and Blackfoot all used to be rogues. She also tells Sasha that ShadowClan was almost destroyed, but that Tigerstar put them back together. :When Sasha catches a squirrel, Russetfur compliments her on her catch. Return to the Clans :Russetfur is on the patrol that finds Sasha, who accidentally crossed the ShadowClan border. The new warriors don't know who she is, and are debating on what to do with her. However, Russetfur recognizes her, and helps her by convincing the other warriors they should let her go. One of the warriors smells milk on her, and knows she must have kits nearby. Sasha whispers to Russetfur that if they find her kits, they'll steal them. Russetfur immediately guesses that they are Tigerstar's kits. Sasha admits she did have kits, but lied saying that they died from the cold. Russetfur is horrified, and tells her that she should leave. :Later, Russetfur finds Sasha's den, and sees her kits, Hawk, Moth, and Tadpole, and asks if they are Tigerstar's. Sasha answered with a shaky "yes". Russetfur commented that the toms looked a lot like Tigerstar, and Sasha begins begging her not to tell Tigerstar about them. Surprised, Russetfur tells Sasha that Scourge, the BloodClan leader, killed Tigerstar. She brings Sasha a mouse, and tells her that she should leave. She thinks if any other ShadowClan cat found out that the kits were Tigerstar's, they would want them for warriors. Before leaving, she turns to Sasha and says that she has a lovely family, and she hopes that they would grow up to be strong and healthy. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :Russetfur is part of the ShadowClan patrol that invades ThunderClan territory in ''"Dustpaw Speaks: Shadows in the Forest". After the ThunderClan patrol appears to have retreated, she is eager to keep going, but is soon confused by the attacks from different sides, thinking all of ThunderClan is there. She retreats when Blackfoot gives the order. In the Short Stories and Plays ''Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :She challenges Firestar when he comes to the ShadowClan border to help two injured cats, Pouncetail and Otterheart, from a RiverClan patrol that was stealing prey from ShadowClan. She, along with Smokefoot and Rowanclaw, say that the two cats are ShadowClan prisoners, although they are injured, but Firestar points out that they had stepped onto ThunderClan territory, so he takes them back to his camp to treat them. Russetfur is annoyed by this, but she leaves. Brightspirit's Mercy :Russetfur appears at the Gathering. When Blackstar openly reveals that ShadowClan is starving in the harsh leaf-bare, she reminds him that he shouldn't be saying such things in front of the other Clans, to which he replies that it's obvious that their Clan is going hungry. Trivia *In ''Return to the Clans she is mistakenly colored as ginger-and-white. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category: ShadowClan Cat Category: Warriors Category: Deputy Category:Senior Warrior Category: A Dangerous Path characters Category: The Darkest Hour characters Category: Firestar's Quest characters Category: Midnight characters Category: Moonrise characters Category: Dawn characters Category: Starlight characters Category: Twilight characters Category: Sunset characters Category: The Sight characters Category: Dark River characters Category: Outcast characters Category:Into the Woods characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Return to the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Mentors Category:Night Whispers characters Category:StarClan Cat